iciclecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
1.7 Survival World
The 1.7 Survival World is the 5th and current Survival World for the Iciclecraft server. The world was launched on the 1.7.2 version of Minecraft on December 8, 2013, and now runs on the Minecraft 1.8 version. Currently there are 19 recognized towns, a memories town, and dozens more unrecognized settlements and builds scattered throughout. The range of active players falls to typically 5-15 players on at any given day throughout the year. Origins Speculation of a new world arose after Mojang released several snapshots of what was at the time the newest version of Minecraft, being the 1.7 version, around August and September of 2013. Iciclecraft's 1.6 Survival World was relatively small and constant problem of open space for builds and materials grew more apparent. The 1.6 World's Nether region also faced a similar dilemma. On September 14, 2013, Supermod GamerGuppy created a thread on the server's forums discussing the options that the server could take in order to prepare for the new update. The options listed included expanding borders, leaving the current world as it was, and potential options for implementing a new 1.7 Survival World. The first option was the popular choice, however it was eventually agreed upon to allow for a new 1.7 World with the exception of keeping the 1.6.4 World for a period of time until it became inactive and deleted. In this way, players were given the ability to have vast freedom for builds and the space needed, while also being able to retrieve old builds and materials from the previous world. On October 25, 2013 Mojang released the 1.7 version of Minecraft. However, players would have to wait several more weeks due to servers typically being forced to wait to update plugins in order to maintain server standards. Launch On December 8, 2013, Server Owner Cetec announced that a new, 1.7.2 Survival World had been readied and made playable. Using the Iciclecraft Hub, warps, or previously set homes players who had joined and were ranked Veteran+ prior to the release were permitted to return to the 1.6.4 Survival World until its deletion on May 1, 2014. For a brief period of time, ICers had to use a temporary spawn area before the 1.7 Survival Spawn was completed. It comprised of a 3x3 area to spawn with small structures such as a snowman and candy canes nearby as at the time it was Winter. Features Spawn The current Survival Spawn was designed by Supermod Drakeflyte, with other elements added by Admin Bavu and Supermod GamerGuppy (shown in the picture above). The design involves a snowy castle made primarily of quartz and glass, surrounded by large, buttressed walls with three main gates. Inside the walls there is an Admin and Beginner shop, a large central tree (occasionally changed for the holidays), the IC jail below the castle, and listings of the rules. The spawn area is under protection from plugins to prevent griefing. Once outside the spawn area, players are free to build and explore. Market In the far southeast portion of the world lies the server's market. Similar to the market enclosed within the walls of the 1.6.4 Survival World's Spawn, players are given spaces to establish shops to sell items of their choosing. However unlike that spawn's market which consisted of pre-built stalls, the 1.7 Survival World's market allows players to build shops of their own design and size. Current Towns Rockshore Estates Island town in the Northern half of the world, comprising of 16 inhabitants which was established by Coxy06 in mid-December 2013. Along with Pinewood City, was one of the two first establishments on the 1.7 World. Pinewood City Currently the largest town on the server with roughly 62 inhabitants which was established by astrotrain24 with help from Awesome10C00L in mid-December 2013. This town is located within the Taiga biome just South of Spawn. Virtual Village Town of over 20 inhabitants several hundred blocks Southwest of Pinewood City, established by lolkittyfufu in December 2014. Located on a peninsula, it is noted for combining an NPC village with players homes and Pixel Art. Paragon Town of under 10 residents located off the coast of a lake in the Northwest portion of the world, established by Supermod shivam0198 in February 2014. Noted for its modern, city-like appearance along with the current HQ for ShivCo. Browns_moon Town of under 10 residents located in the Savanna biome, established by dantew in February 2014. Built along the coast of the sea, along with several homes on the water. Pancake Town of roughly 10 residents located in the plains Southwest of Spawn, established by Pancake_Assasian and nitromegamer in December 2013. Nitromegamer eventually became sole owner, and the town is noted for its realistic appearance. Evernight Town of roughly 5 residents located directly North of Spawn, established by 53zach53 in January 2014. The town is noted for composing of a nether-like town within a large wall of stonebrick. Brentford Town of roughly 3 inhabitants established by Awesome10C00L in 2014. The town is located beside the ocean within a Dark Oak biome in the South. Winston Town of over 5 inhabitants in the plains situated in the desert region North of Spawn, established by ultimatejumper in 2014. The town is situated alongside a river with a small central portion of the city. Rivermore II Town of roughly over 15 inhabitants directly East of Spawn, established by doraymefa in 2014. Town is noted for being alongside the river running through spawn with several builds upon the main hill beside it. Celestial Valley Located in the plains several hundred blocks South of Paragon, this town of over 10 residents was established by hydrilla16 in 2014. Its composed of several forms of architecture and snuggled between the hills and a nearby river. Subterria IV The third of his towns, this town of currently over 5 inhabitants in the Southern portion of the world was established by MukipNinjaGM in 2014. Its noted for integrating a sea-side mountain range with a town concept. New Valoran The second town to bear this name, currently re-established in the 1.7 world in the far East by _H4wk_Eye, yurineiva, and MrRebornII. The town is noted for Medieval architecture within a snow biome. Endertown Town of under 10 inhabitants in the plains biome almost one thousand blocks east of Pinewood City established by nikoli56894 in 2014. Noted for a main road, alongside a town hall that is the current highest point in the town. Sunlight Cove Town of under 10 residents in the far NorthEast established in 2014 by starsde. Noted for being on an isthmus alongside few hills and a plains region. Silver Shore Town several hundred blocks North of Spawn of over 5 residents established in 2014 by rebeccalla and stephanator. Noted for being alongside a river in the plains, with different styles of small homes and builds. Kokiri Village Town established in the Fall of 2013 by Got_Cack, with roughly under 10 residents. Town is noted for its appearance to the actual Kokiri Village of the Legend of Zelda game franchise. Primrose Ville Town established as a settlement in August 2014 and received town statues January 2015, founded by jeroo(formerly 0JERO3N0) and Jelka. Noted for steampunk/medieval style; located in swamp biome. Yako City III Third city to bear this name; established by Admin KateTheAwesome in Febuary 2015. Located on a small island in the southern hemisphere; noted with variety of small builds. Community Builds/Projects Jungle Temple Temple located over four hundred blocks from Pinewood City created by mrmunroe and kastimodo1984. Noted for detail and similarity to Meso-American architecture. Maria's Castle Created by Maria18DK, it's a noteworthy landmark located directly outside of Spawn's East Gate, with massive red-roofed towers and stone walls. Chandelure Created by ZiiimZooon, this build resembles the Pokémon Chandelure. Pyro's Greenhouse Created by pyrowarrior99, this build serves as a major resource-harvester for many ICers who know about it. Keep in mind to replant. GamerGuppy's Builds Sphinx - Minigame featuring complicated redstone traps and challenges, make sure to be cautious. Shadow of the Wind - Medieval/Steampunk city that has survived the past two years and grown to great extent. It currently serves as the Survival Games map in the Minigames Hub. Statues - Four highly detailed and realistic statues of a Creeper Girl, Lara Croft from the Tomb Raider franchise, Cortana from the Halo franchise, and Elizabeth from Bioshock Infinite. Barad-dûr - (a.k.a The Eye of Sauron) Recreation of the terrifying tower from the J.R.R. Tolkein's Middle Earth, featuring the feared Eye. Other The world still provides much open space and many opportunities for all of those wishing to explore it. Don't be shy, go and venture into the unknown!